<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yohan, Hangyul, and Their Tale of Getting There by dnpl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524409">Yohan, Hangyul, and Their Tale of Getting There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl'>dnpl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Or not, Unbeta-ed, a part of the hyungline series niki and i are working on, by reading this you're encouraging my procrastination, insert funny tag here, one sentence per alphabet, thank you, timeline not in order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohan did not plan to be out of the closet at the age of 17, and Hangyul did not either; yet they kissed in the cafeteria because some people just wouldn’t stop talking about the gay soccer player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yohan &amp; Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yohan, Hangyul, and Their Tale of Getting There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511635">Zenith</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox">krysxox</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the yohangyul version of niki's weishin piece. unbeta-ed, please let me know if something seems off. niki and i, we suck at english (we're trying though)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1 Arms</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just dishes yet Hangyul in his sleeveless always managed to flaunt his godly muscular arms, while Kim Yohan took the joy of supervising on Sunday morning while sipping on his morning Lipton tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#2 Borneo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you actually believed that medium-sized dinosaurs still exist in Borneo?” got Yohan shifted on their bed (Hangyul laughed his ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before his superego told him it was the right time to be the bigger spoon).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#3 Compliance</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul never said yes—to comply to someone else’s request would always be stupid—except if it was Yohan with his shoelaces undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#4 Dusk</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan drove and listened to what the radio provided with lips pursed and Hangyul never really cared—for car rides at sunset was the time they could have their hands intertwined while the younger drowned in the sight of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#5 Eavesdrop</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The door fell open as they fell on their knees; their </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> barely escaping their lips, as Hangyul’s mom told Yohan’s that they might have to leave the city for 2 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#6 Fever</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>I love you</em>,” was what Hangyul whispered when his temperature spiked at 40, and Yohan was tongue-tied—because they were 16 and he was very much in love with his bestfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#7 Gala</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this because you insisted,” got Yohan cackled because Hangyul was surely overdressed for something he attended only because his boyfriend was a VVIP invitee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#8 Hectic</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Because for someone with two deadlines at the end of the week, Hangyul was generous enough with showering his kisses—from Yohan’s neck to his naked shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>#9 Irritating</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>And for someone who told Hangyul the kisses were like </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzzing noises</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ones that left Yohan’s mouth was heavenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#10 Joke</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The second I love you was said in between their own screams and Yohan’s Playstation 3—it was Hangyul, and there was a silence before he told the older guy it was just a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#11 Kurt Cobain</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul was invested, and it must be love because Yohan never listened to Nirvana but Hangyul cried to Something In The Way and so he did too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#12 Liberty</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan did not plan to be out of the closet at the age of 17 and Hangyul did not either, yet they kissed in the cafeteria because some people just wouldn’t stop talking about the gay soccer player (Hangyul had always been, a fearless Sagittarius).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#13 Money</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why Hangyul had to say thank you, but Yohan enjoyed the kisses nonetheless—it was some 200 bucks for his guitar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yohan always think of it as an investment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#14 Nap</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan told Hangyul to wake him up at 7, but the latter knew Yohan needed more than just a nap (he woke up to the smell of chinese porridge at 10, and the sound of Hangyul probably breaking another one of their ceramic bowls).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#15 Oblivion</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a kiss, Yohan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told himself—but maybe the way Hangyul’s tongue danced to an unheard rhythm with his, was enough to send him into oblivion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#16 Paraselene</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on the hood of Hangyul’s black 1975 Shelby Mustang at the edge of an empty highway; the night was paraselene, yet Yohan only saw stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#17 Quando</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul fell asleep on his shoulder, and Yohan pretended to nobody that he knew Italian so he could tell himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cinema Paradiso</span>
  </em>
  <span> was indeed more interesting than the boy on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#18 Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The property agent looked at them weird as they tried so hard not to laugh after they mixed up the name of their imaginary golden retriever with Yohan’s uncle’s name—because the apartment had eight grand on the price tag, and they had to make some excuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#19 Savior</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul smiled his billion dollar smile when Yohan kissed his cheek (Yohan whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his shirtless boyfriend on their doorstep, as he took the phone he left on their front porch that burning summer from Hangyul’s grip).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#20 Talk</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t say it out loud, but you know I do,” it was still about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Yohan already knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#21 Umbrella</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The length of their shoulders combined should be enough statement of why they should not share an umbrella, but they still did (</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It was warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, that was Hangyul’s defense).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#22 Vegetable</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul was always willing to take some extra broccoli from Yohan’s tray in exchange for a 15 minutes soccer game; the exchange seemed unfair, but it was only because nobody looked at Yohan’s smile the way Hangyul did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#23 Weather</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>For Yohan, it was always cold if it was before 7—he just wanted to be reasonable to stay in between the sheets and in Hangyul’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#24 Xylophone</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan was happy with that, as long as he got to see Hangyul all sweaty in his shako and behind his quad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#25 Yogurt</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hangyul’s but his boyfriend looked cute in his pajamas and some of the strawberry substance resting at the edge of his nose, so maybe the younger didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#26 Zygodactylous</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed at the word the same way they laughed at the Animorph series covers; everything’s interesting in the library when you were escaping grade 12 chemistry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>